Until You're Screaming
by somebody's secret
Summary: Olivia walks in on Alex doing something a bit...unethical on her office couch but the detective doesn't mind one bit. In fact, she offers an arguably better alternative to satisfy the ADA.


11:23 pm

Of course Alex Cabot would still be working at this hour. Olivia glanced up at the lit room before entering the building. She nodded to the security guard as he waved her through, immediately recognizing the detective from previous encounters. She turned the corner and headed down the familiar path, readying herself to drag the ADA out of the building and into a cab. She highly doubted that Alex had slept within the last forty-eight hours and fully intended on convincing her friend to get a good night's sleep for once. They had all been rather stressed with a recent case that should've been open and shut except the detectives couldn't find the suspect. It had taken them three weeks before they caught wind of his location and another week before they successfully captured him. Olivia had just finished locking him up for the night.

Without thinking twice, Olivia opened up the door and walked in, only stopping abruptly as her eyes caught a flash of pale skin moving and her ears were met with a gratifying moan. Olivia's eyes widened in shock as she registered what was going on; Alex was laying down on the couch in her office, one leg bent up on the cushions while the other hung off of the couch, with her hand underneath her skirt. Her eyes were pinched shut and her head was tossed back as her torso arched upwards, forcing her head further into the plush leather as she moaned out her climax.

Of course, in her orgasmic state, Alex hadn't heard the door open nor had she heard the quick intake of air from Olivia as she watched the blonde climax. Her ears were ringing slightly and everything was still muted as if she had cotton in her ears. After a few more second of panting, Alex slipped her fingers out of sex and her eyes fluttered open lazily. A small satisfied smile graced her lips before she realized that there was a figure standing over her. The ADA's eyes shot open as she abruptly jerked forward on the couch, half-stumbling as she tried to gracefully extract her hand from beneath her wrinkled skirt.

"Liv," Alex croaked out before clearing her throat and blushing a furious shade of red. Olivia merely stood in her place, mouth agape, eyes partially glazed over, as her brain tried to process what she had just seen.

Finally, Olivia managed to close her mouth and swallowed down hard, hoping to somehow moisten her dry mouth so that she could form a sentence. Her eyes flashed down to Alex's right hand as the blonde finally extracted her hand fully from under her skirt. She could see the wetness coating Alex's fingers and in that moment, Olivia couldn't think. She closed the distance between them and grabbed Alex's wrist, effectively pulling the blonde off of the couch, before wrapping her mouth around two delicate fingers.

She couldn't help it as her eyes softly closed at her first taste of Alex. She slid her tongue along the length of Alex's fingers before forcing them apart and teasing the tender flesh where her fingers connected. A small whimper finally forced her eyes open again and she looked up at the blonde as she sucked firmly on her fingers, slowly pulling Alex's wrist back so that her fingers came partially out of her mouth before drawing them back in. She could see the arousal stirring in Alex's eyes as the blonde's eyes flickered between Olivia's eyes and mouth.

After a few more teasing strokes with her tongue, Olivia finally slipped the ADA's fingers out of her mouth. They simply looked into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity before Alex grabbed onto the lapels of Olivia's leather jacket and forcefully yanked the brunette against her. Their mouths crashed together as Olivia tangled a hand possessively in long, blonde locks. She haphazardly walked Alex backwards until the blonde's legs hit the front of the desk. Without hesitation, Olivia dropped both of her hands down and cupped Alex's ass as she easily lifted her up onto the desk, their mouths never parting as Olivia frantically took what she could get from the gorgeous blonde in front of her.

Alex carelessly reached back and pushed the contents of her desk to the side as Olivia pushed her further onto the desk and slipped herself between the blonde's legs. Alex's hands tangled into Olivia's hair as she pulled her forward and possessively nipped at the detective's bottom lip. Olivia groaned against Alex's mouth as her hands blindly ran across the blonde's shoulders and down her torso before ripping open her blouse. She quickly rid the ADA of her shirt before cupping her breasts, groaning out when she felt the stiff peaks of Alex's breasts straining to break free from her bra.

Alex moaned at the sensation of Olivia's hands on her body; she had only imagined this in her wildest dreams. She needed more; she needed to feel skin on skin. She grabbed onto the lapels of Olivia's jacket and swiftly pushed it off of the brunette's shoulders. Olivia pulled her arms back and allowed the jacket to fall to the floor before reaching down and removing her own shirt, blindly tossing it to the side. Alex fumbled around slightly before finding the clasp to Olivia's bra and popping it open, letting her bra fall down with the rest of the detective's clothes.

Once Olivia was shirtless, Alex wrapped her long slender legs around the detective's waist and pulled their centers together roughly. The ADA trailed kisses down Olivia's neck and torso before wrapping her lips around a hard nipple. She sucked the bud into her mouth and flicked her tongue across the firm peak as Olivia moaned out in approval and immediately weaved her hand through the blonde's locks, pressing her firmly into her chest. Alex trailed wet kisses across the detective's chest before treating her other breast with similar affection.

Now rather hot and bothered, and very impatient, Olivia tightened her grip on Alex's hair and pulled her away from her chest, forcing the ADA to lay back on her desk. Olivia carefully climbed on top of the blonde, only pulling her up momentarily to rid Alex of her bra before forcing her back down. Their mouths fused together again in a bruising, forceful kiss as Olivia pushed Alex's skirt around her waist since she couldn't fathom the idea of waiting a second longer in order to properly remove her skirt. Her hands trailed up stockings before reaching smooth skin. Olivia pulled back slightly and smirked at the sight of Alex's delicious legs wrapped in thigh highs and a black garter set that matched her now exposed lace thong. Olivia verbalized her appreciation with a low growl as she ran a hand over Alex's garter and down her long leg, admiring how sexy Alex looked in only a garter set and a pair of black high heels.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and brought her back down on top of her. One of Olivia's hands traced the sides of the blonde's thong before slipping under it. Alex immediately widened her legs more as she tightened her grip around Olivia's waist and slid her legs higher along the detective's back, the heels of her pumps brushing again Olivia which only served to increase her arousal. Taking that as a sign of consent, Olivia trailed her fingers down to the ADA's sex and traced the length of her slit, gathering more than enough lubrication. She slipped two fingers easily into slick heat and began a slow thrust as hips pushed up to meet her rhythm.

Alex attempted to trail kisses down Olivia's neck but soon lost control as pleasure swept over her body. Her head fell back against the desk with a light thud as she dug her heels firmly into Olivia's lower back while her nails gripped onto Olivia's shoulder blades, no doubt reddening the skin as her nails ran across the tense muscles. The brunette used her free arm to support herself as she lowered her body against Alex's, now using her hips to deepen the thrusts into the whimpering blonde. A quiet plea fell from Alex's lips and Olivia decided she wouldn't deny her any longer. She pushed her hips forward, thrusting her fingers deep into the blonde before curling them forward and extracting them halfway, instantly being rewarded with a half strangled moan from the blonde as her body arched back and her head tipped to the side. Olivia watched, enthralled, as Alex pressed her cheek against the cool wooden desk. Her typically perfect blonde locks were now ruffled slightly and a small segment of hair clung to the small beads of sweat that covered her forehead.

Olivia leaned forward and pressed her lips against Alex's, pulling her lips away slightly as the blonde desperately tried to maintain contact. The action caused Alex to straighten up her head again and Olivia rewarded her with a hungry kiss. Knowing Alex was close, Olivia ran her thumb against the small straining bundle that she knew she'd find with ease. Alex's hips immediately jerked upward before thumping back down onto the desk. Not wanting the blonde to hurt herself, Olivia pressed her hips against Alex's, forcing her against the desk as she repeated her action followed by another firm thrust.

A strangled cry filled the room as Alex's entire body arched forward, impaling her further with Olivia's fingers. The detective continued to pump her fingers gently, in and out of the blonde, as she felt Alex's inner walls contract around her fingers, desperately trying to cling to anything. Finally, the spasms stopped and Alex's rigid body relaxed, falling back down onto the desk. Olivia carefully extracted her fingers from the blonde's tight sheath and rolled off of her and onto the desk, careful to avoid any sharp objects that still remained on the now destroyed desk top.

"I always wondered what it would feel like to get fucked on a desk," Alex muttered out, not bothering to show her normal restraint when choosing her vocabulary.

Olivia rolled her head to the side to look at Alex as she willed her panting to ease up. "And how was it?" She asked in the best cocky voice she could muster although she could tell she sounded a bit hesitant.

Alex's expression turned thoughtful for a second as she pursed her lips. "B-," Alex replied casually, waiting to see if she would get a reaction out of the detective.

Olivia immediately rolled over and propped herself up on one arm so that she could look down at the ADA. "You're kidding me, right? B-? You look far too satisfied and exhausted for that to be a B-."

Alex chuckled softly in an almost mocking manner. "As much as I applaud your performance, Detective, you're going to need to do a lot more than fuck me once to exhaust or satiate me."

Olivia let out a low groan as a flood of wetness pooled between her legs. She made a promise to herself right there and then, she would satiate Alex tonight or pass out trying. She pushed herself up off the desk before swinging a leg over Alex's limp body, straddling her waist. The blonde's eyes widened slightly before a small satisfied grin graced her lips. A part of Olivia wondered if this was Alex's plan all along but she didn't bother questioning it; she intended on fully enjoying every inch of Alex's glorious body and committing it to memory.

Olivia grasped onto Alex's wrists and pinned them above her head, intent on whispering something seductive in her ear but she stopped short when she saw the blonde's pupils dilate in pure arousal. She didn't bother holding back the smirk that played across her lips once she realized Alex's dirty little secret. Apparently their straight-laced ADA liked being dominated and oh would she be dominated like never before.

"You like this, don't you?" Olivia husked into the blonde's ear before clamping down on her earlobe and pulling gently at it which elicited a soft whimper from the ADA. Olivia applied more pressure against Alex's pinned wrists as she lowered her waist against Alex's and started a slow grind against the ADA's now soaked panties. "Tell me what you want."

Alex merely whimpered as Olivia licked her way down Alex's neck, enjoying the slightly salty taste of the blonde's skin. She wrapped her mouth around the ADA's throbbing pulse and sucked hard on her neck, not bothering to ease up as Alex gasped out in shock. Olivia ran her teeth along the now heated flesh before leaning up to press a series of kisses along Alex's sharp jaw line. "Alex," Olivia warned in a low, almost threatening voice. "Tell me what you want."

Olivia nipped at Alex's jaw bone as she squirmed against the detective. "You," Alex managed to gasp out as she pushed her hips up against Olivia's which were still grinding slowly against her. "Fuck me, please," She rasped out before holding her breath as Olivia insinuated a thigh between the blonde's legs. "Third drawer on the right in the black box," Alex rambled out as she let out the breath that she was holding.

Olivia paused as she leaned up to look down at the flushed ADA struggling beneath her in an attempt to relieve her building desire. She pushed herself off of the desk and walked around it, jerking open the drawer and riffling through its contents before spotting a black box tucked all the way in the back. She picked it open and opened it up, her grin immediately widening as she looked at the dark blue strap-on. She pulled it out of the box, allowing it's container to fall to the floor before walking back around to look at Alex.

"Is what you want?" Olivia taunted as she held the dildo up for the blonde to see. Alex vigorously shook her head as she tried to lean forward to touch Olivia. The detective immediately stopped her wandering hands by yanking the blonde off of the desk, spinning her around, and forcing her back down onto the desk, face first. Olivia leaned down and pressed her hardening nipples into the ADA's back, tracing her lips along her spine before branching out to her shoulder blade. She brought her mouth up to Alex's ear and whispered, "You're mine tonight," before clamping her teeth down on the ADA's earlobe and pulling it softly before releasing it.

Alex's whimper only served to increase Olivia's desire as she stood upright. She placed a hand firmly against Alex's back and ordered her to stay still as she unhooked her belt. Olivia's eyebrows shot up as Alex gasped slightly and squirmed against the cold desk when the sound of Olivia's leather belt sliding out of her belt loops filled the empty room. The detective took a step back and folded the belt in half before applying a light but firm whip against Alex's lace covered ass. The blonde immediately moaned out in approval as her ass rose up slightly, almost as if she was presenting herself to Olivia.

With a wide grin, the brunette tossed her belt to the side as she shucked off her slacks and underwear before sliding on the straps and adjusting them properly. She took a step closer to Alex and unzipped her bunched up skirt before pulling it down her lean legs. Alex immediately kicked it out from under her feet and attempted to nudge her way out of her heels, only to be stopped by Olivia gripping both of her thighs. "Leave them on," She ordered as she pulled off Alex's thong and took a step back to admire Alex's bare ass. "I want to fuck you with nothing but those sexy heels and thigh highs on," Olivia husked out before pressing her waist against Alex's backside, allowing the dildo to slip between Alex's thighs.

"Please," Alex whimpered out as she pushed her ass backwards against Olivia's waist.

"Patience," Olivia told her as she ran her hands along the sides of Alex's torso, brushing ever so lightly against the sides of the blonde's breasts. Alex's hands immediately reached behind her in an attempt to touch the detective in any way she could.

"Ah-ah," Olivia chastised her before pulling back. Alex immediately groaned out in disapproval from the loss of contact. "Hands to yourself, Alex. Maybe I should make sure they stay there," Olivia trailed off as she grabbed her belt off of the ground. She pulled the ADA's hands above her head and wrapped her belt around her thin wrists, tightening the belt enough to keep Alex's wrist bound together but not firmly enough to hurt her. "There we go," Olivia stated as she admired Alex's bound wrists which were pinned above her head. "Now where were we?"

"Please!" Alex practically screamed out in frustration. "Fuck me, Liv, please." Olivia wanted to hold out longer and make the blonde pay for her previous comment about Olivia's performance but she couldn't deny her own desire any longer. She cupped Alex's ass and trailed her hands down to Alex's inner thighs, nudging them apart before insinuating the dildo between Alex's thighs. She traced her fingers between the blonde's outer lips, testing her wetness, before wrapping a hand around the base of the cock and pushing it between Alex's folds. "Oh god," Alex moaned out even before Olivia had entered her, pushing her hips backwards almost as if she was begging for penetration.

"I'm going to fuck you until you're screaming," Olivia husked out as she pushed her hips forward, immediately entering Alex's tight sheath and burying the cock to the hilt.

"Shit!" Alex screamed out as she clenched her fists together and pushed her ass against Olivia in approval. "Oh god, fuck me, please. I need you, Liv." Olivia groaned in approval as a flood of wetness pooled between her legs and against the strap-on, no doubt mixing some of her excitement with Alex's which was already smeared along her inner thighs from their previous encounter. She began pumping, firmly but somewhat slowly, still a bit unsure of how much Alex could take considering she could feel the resistance from how tight the ADA was. She used her right hand to grip onto Alex's hip, allowing the protruding bone to conform to her hand as she pulled Alex more firmly against her. "Harder," Alex ordered as she pushed her hips back to meet every thrust.

Olivia used her left hand to grasp onto Alex's hair, pulling the blonde's head back slightly as she pressed her body against the ADA's back. "I'll decide how I fuck you," Olivia husked into her ear in a voice that dripped sex. To make her point, she rolled her hips forward, causing the cock to shift abruptly inside Alex's sex which elicited a strangled gasp to fall from the blonde's lips. Despite her threat, Olivia picked up her pace and entered Alex more forcefully; she wanted nothing more than to please the ADA and bring her to the brink of ecstasy over and over again.

"Liv, oh god, I can't—"

"You'll wait until I tell you to," Olivia told the ADA as she continued her forceful, rough thrusts. She let go of her grip on Alex's hair and brought her hand between the blonde's legs. She quickly found the straining bundle of nerves and circled it.

"Liv!" Alex screamed out as her hips jerked backwards, impaling the cock into her further. "I—I'm going to—"

"Not until I say to," Olivia ordered as increased her pressure against Alex's clit. She circled the bundle a few more times before pushing down directly on it, causing the blonde's hips to jerk erratically as her breaths became more ragged. "Now." Alex's body instantly arched up, imbedding Olivia fully inside of her before freezing up as her inner walls convulsed abruptly, clinging onto the dildo that filled her so wonderfully. The detective couldn't believe her ears as Alex screamed out into the empty room, the satisfaction apparent in her voice. Olivia was caught completely by shock as her own sex quivered and wetness flooded around the strap-on. She was only partially aware of how the hilt of the strap-on pressed up so delightfully against her clit as Alex pushed her hips backwards but she was too preoccupied with the delirious sounds coming from the ADA's mouth to feel her own orgasm build up.

Olivia couldn't help herself as her own knees gave out, forcing her to collapse on top of the panting and sweat covered blonde, pinning her roughly against the desk. They both panted together in sync and Olivia reveled in the feeling of Alex's chest rising and falling underneath her.

Once the cotton in their ears dissipated, Olivia extracted herself from inside the ADA, eliciting a low groan of disapproval from the blonde. Olivia chuckled lightly as she took off the strap-on and tossed it haphazardly onto Alex's couch, the same couch where she found Alex masturbating which started all of this. She quickly unhooking her belt from the blonde's wrists, lightly rubbing the flesh in an attempt to make sure that she didn't damage the pale skin.

Alex turned ever so slightly to look at Olivia as the detective held out a hand. Alex graciously took the offered hand and allowed Olivia to help her off of the desk, immediately clinging onto Olivia as she tried to stand on weak legs.

"Someone looks a little unsteady," Olivia teased as she steadied the blonde.

"It's the heels," Alex countered as she smirked at Olivia.

"Mhm, sure it is. So, not that I'm complaining, but why exactly do you keep a strap-on in your desk drawer?" Olivia asked as she led the blonde over to the couch so that they could sit down.

"I told you, I've always wanted to be fucked on a desk," Alex mumbled out as she ran a hand through her ruffled blonde locks. "You can never be too prepared."

Olivia laughed heartily before pushing herself off of the couch and gathering their clothes. "Let's get you dressed and I'll bring you home so you can sleep," Olivia told the drowsy ADA.

Alex tried her best to suppress a yawn as she took the offered skirt and blouse. "Your place?" Alex asked a bit hesitantly as she looked up at Olivia.

"My place," Olivia confirmed with a warm smile. Minutes later, Olivia held open the door as Alex walked out in front of her. She glanced back at the leather couch with a smirk on her face. _I'll never be able to look at that couch the same way again,_ Olivia thought to herself as she reached for the light switch. _Or the desk for that matter._


End file.
